The sanitary napkins are well known which comprise a liquid-permeable topsheet, a liquid-impermeable backsheet, a liquid absorbent core sandwiched therebetween, and flaps of the wing type defined by said top- and backsheets extending outward from opposite side edges of a longitudinally central area of said core.
It is also well known to provide the sanitary napkins on opposite sides thereof with flaps each including a pocket with or without a longitudinal stretchability. Such pockets are provided to prevent menstrual fluid from leaking beyond the opposite side edges of the napkins.
However, the flaps of the former napkins certainly have a function to fix the napkins to the crotch zone of a user's underpants but no function to prevent menstrual discharge from leaking beyond the opposite side edges of the napkins. On the other hand, the flaps of the latter napkins have neither the function to wrap the crotch zone of user's underpants and thereby to fix the napkins thereto nor satisfactory function to rise during use of the napkins and thereby to serve as the pockets or barriers to hold menstrual fluid.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide novel sanitary napkins provided with the flaps of the wing type so improved to meet the above-mentioned leakage-proof function satisfactorily and reliably.